florist, mon amour
by godhonggaring
Summary: Park Jimin naksir gadis penjaga toko bunga yang ada di seberang lapangan basket. bts fic! jimin / yoongi / minyoon/yoonmin. mind to rnr?


**[hari pertama]**

Air keran rasanya sudah seperti oase segar di padang gurun. Park Jimin menghela nafas sambil menyisir rambut dengan jari ke arah belakang setelah membasuh muka—porsi latihan basket sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi, ada alasan kenapa Jimin masih bertahan di lapangan _outdoor_ dengan cuaca bersuhu diatas 30 derajat selsius.

Di seberang lapangan basket—sedikit geser ke kanan, ada sebuah _florist_ yang selalu buka setiap lepas tengah hari. Plang dipajang besar-besar dengan warna lembut, ditulis _Sunrise Florist_. Park Jimin sendiri tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di dekat kran seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk memandangi plang nama toko bunga. Mungkin berasa sinting sendiri, Jimin bergegas mengemasi barangnya.

Sedikit meyakinkan diri, Jimin berucap berkali-kali dalam hatinya bahwa sedikit bau badan tidak akan merusak aroma segar di toko bunga itu. Menggeser pintu kaca _florist—_ membuat lonceng yang dipasang di balik pintu itu bergoyang, menghasilkan bunyi ' _klining_ ' pelan dan seorang gadis buru-buru berdiri di antara susunan bunga matahari.

" _Bien venue_ —" gadis itu masih memakai sarung tangan, sepertinya ia baru selesai memotongi beberapa daun yang memang perlu dibuang, "—ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Jimin keki mendadak. _Oh, ayolah Park Jimin. Kau adalah salah satu_ cassanova _paling yahud di kampus. Punya pengalaman jadi playboy. Lelaki berprestasi yang tiap langkahnya diiringi adik-adik angkatan yang membawa iringan imajiner lagu Senpai, Notice Me_.

Sejujurnya, Jimin jijik karena sudah memuji-muji diri sendiri. Meski cuma dalam hati.

"Anu… aku ingin membeli setangkai bunga yang cocok untuk ulang tahun ibuku."

Bohong. Ibunya sudah ulang tahun tiga bulan yang lalu.

Gadis dengan rambut sepunggung mendekati Jimin, sesaat harus rela meninggalkan perlengkapan berkebun kesayangannya, "Untuk ibu ya? Oh iya, boleh aku tahu bunga apa yang jadi kesukaan ibumu?"

Jimin keki part dua. Mana pernah dia tanya-tanya begitu pada ibunya?

"Err… lili—" Jimin mendadak ingat bahwa ibunya pernah menangis karena bunga lili putih yang ditanam dan ditunggu-tunggu berbunga malah dipangkas ayahnya—hanya karena hal itu saja, ibunya merajuk selama dua hari, "—lili putih."

Wajah si gadis mendadak ceria, "Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu bergerak lincah diantara bunga-bunga. Dalam pandangan Jimin kelihatan indah sekali. Seperti ada _glitter_ dan efek bunga-bunga diantara gadis yang bergerak lincah mencari kumpulan bunga lili putih. Namanya cinta kalau sudah menjangkit, lelaki manapun bisa jadi sinting.

"Ini lili putihnya."

Jimin menerima dua tangkai lili putih yang sudah dihias rapi dengan hiasan kertas. "Maaf, tapi tadi aku hanya ingin setangkai."

"Tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Karena kau ingin memberikan ini pada ibumu, aku akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Semoga ibumu suka ya?"

Oke. Cantik, _checklist._ Bodi bagus, _checklist_. Baik hati, _checklist_. TIDAK MATRE, _checklist._

Kurang apa coba.

"Kau yakin?" Jimin bertanya sekali lagi dan gadis itu mengangguk sekali. "Terima kasih,"

Jimin melirik sedikit pada _name-tag_ yang dipakai gadis itu ketika melangkah keluar toko. Gadis itu mengucapkan salam sekali lagi dalam bahasa Perancis. Jimin tersenyum senang, seperti baru saja menemukan jawaban dari sebuah soal tertulis. Dalam kasus ini, jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah nama seorang gadis penjaga toko bunga di seberang lapangan basket _outdoor_.

"—Min Yoongi."

Hari pertama kisah cinta Park Jimin dimulai.

* * *

(Florist, Mon Amour) **  
**warning: typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, AU, OOC mungkin, aman dibaca semua golongan  
starring: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, etc  
 **I take no profit with this stuff. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **[hari kedua]**

Di ruang praktikum, mata Jimin menyipit.

Praktikkum bedah-membedah katak selalu ribut oleh suara gadis yang menjerit jijik atau menangis tidak tega. Tidak semua katak bisa langsung mendapatkan dampak dari cairan pembius yang disuntikkan mahasiswa di dekat bagian tengkorak kepala. Ketika mereka membelah perutnya, terkadang katak bereaksi dan berontak.

"Pak, saya sudah selesai."

Jimin mengangkat tangan. Praktikkum ini sudah sering ia lakukan saat trimester pertama kuliah. Harusnya teman-teman seangkatannya bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Tapi, yang terjadi malah kegaduhan.

Dosen Pria yang setengah menutup mata—mengantuk sepertinya—hanya memberikan isyarat jempol keatas untuk Jimin. Jimin melepas jas praktik dan melipatnya sebelum keluar dari ruang praktikkum.

Selepas praktikkum tadi, jadwal kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. Jimin memilih pulang saja.

Tapi, niatnya batal lagi saat bus yang ia naiki menurunkannya di halte yang dekat dengan _Sunrise_.

Selalu saja ada niat untuk mampir ke toko bunga. Padahal Jimin tidak punya alasan untuk beli bunga. Meski ia populer dan nyaris tiga kali seminggu harus mojok untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis-gadis kampus, ia belum pernah menerima satupun untuk jadi pacarnya—oi, jangan berpikir kalau Jimin homo. Dia hanya belum punya pacar. Penyebab utama ia menyandang predikat jones—itu sebutan dari sepupunya, Jungkook, meski ia sudah mengagumi—jika tidak bisa dibilang mencintai—seseorang adalah seorang penjaga toko bunga bernama Min Yoongi.

"Oh, _bien venue—_ " Yoongi sudah berdiri dengan gaun selutut dan apron khas toko tersebut, "—kamu lagi? Mau membeli bunga untuk siapa?"

"Aku ingin membelikan bunga untuk adik sepupuku—" Jimin berjeda sebentar, mencari alasan, "—dia lulus sekolah hari ini."

Yoongi sebenarnya agak curiga. Ia bukannya tidak pernah sadar bahwa sosok lelaki yang dua hari ini membeli bunga di tokonya sering memandanginya dari lapangan basket di seberang jalan. Jika tidak begitu, ketika lewat pasti lelaki ini selalu memandangi toko.

Mencurigakan, tapi tidak cukup bukti bahwa lelaki ini membahayakan.

Yoongi memberikan saran, "Jika untuk sepupu yang berhasil lulus, mungkin kau bisa memberikan _snowdrop_ untuknya sebagai ucapan selamat dan semoga sukses." Gadis itu tetap mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada ramah, "Tapi, _snowdrop_ terlalu sederhana. Mungkin kau bisa memberikan campuran aster atau anyelir jika tidak ingin warnanya terlalu monoton."

Jimin sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa bunga. Dia bukan cowok romantis dan pintar merayu seperti pujangga. Tapi, dari apa yang dikatakan Yoongi, ia sedikit mengerti makna dari _snowdrop_.

Jimin menerima karangan bunga sederhana yang sudah dihias rapi. Akhirnya ia memilih _snowdrop_ yang dipadu anyelir warna merah muda. Kali ini ia sudah meninggalkan uang untuk membayar bunga itu. Yoongi kembali mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Perancis yang Jimin yakin artinya menginginkan pelanggan datang kembali.

 _Snowdrop_. Artinya harapan.

Mungkin saja ada harapan untuknya dalam mendapatkan Yoongi. Pertama-tama ia harus mendekati dan berkenalan secara lebih dekat dengan si penjaga toko bunga.

.

.

 **[hari ketiga]**

Yoongi harus menahan untuk mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati lelaki yang sama berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Yoongi bertanya—masih dengan nada ramah.

"Kali ini bunga untuk teman sekelasku di kampus, dia berulang tahun hari ini." Jimin menjawab lebih lancar pertanyaan kali ini. Ia sudah merancang alasan dari rumah jika Yoongi menanyakan hal yang sama. "Aku menyukainya, makanya aku ingin memberikan hal terbaik baginya hari ini."

 _Dia curhat?_ Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumpun bunga mawar. Memotong setangkai mawar merah yang punya kuncup sempurna. Diam-diam Yoongi bangga karena tanaman-tanaman yang ia tanam tumbuh dan berbunga dengan baik.

"Mawar merah adalah simbol pemujaan dan keberanian dari dulu. Banyak juga yang mengatakan ia bunga yang paling cocok untuk menyatakan cinta." Yoongi bergegas kembali ke balik meja kasir, "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menghiasnya dulu."

Jimin mengangguk. Menunggu dengan sabar sambil melirik gadis yang serius menghias mawar untuk pelanggan.

"Selesai." Ia memberikan bunga pada Jimin.

"Terima kasih." Jimin menjawab singkat dan meninggalkan uang sesuai harga di meja kasir. Yoongi yang awalnya ingin tetap diam mulai merasa gatal untuk bertanya-tanya pada pelanggan yang selalu datang tiap hari.

"Aku sering melihatmu bermain basket di lapangan seberang jalan." Yoongi memulai basa-basi, "Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

 _Inner_ Jimin melompat kegirangan sekarang, percayalah. Akhirnya ia bisa berkenalan dengan Yoongi sesuai harapan.

"Namaku Park Jimin." Jimin pura-pura sibuk memasukkan bunga ke dalam tasnya, "Aku kuliah di universitas Konkuk dekat sini."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi terlihat sedikit kaget, "Aku sebetulnya juga kuliah di Konkuk, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Hati Jimin nyut-nyutan sekarang. Tidak pernah melihat? Astaga, seluruh kampus sudah mengenal namanya—terutama fakultas kedokteran. Apa Yoongi tidak pernah punya teman? Atau apakah Yoongi kuliah di fakultas yang jauh dari gedung fakultas?

"Aku fakultas kedokteran." Jimin menjawab singkat lagi, "Kau?"

"Ooh, fakultas kedokteran." Yoongi mengangguk, "Pantas saja, aku kuliah di fakultas pertanian."

 _Iya. Kelihatan dari hobi dan pekerjaanmu_ —Jimin membatin lagi. Memakai lagi tasnya seperti biasa, "Terima kasih banyak untuk bunganya ya."

Yoongi tersenyum manis. Kembali mengucapkan salam dengan bahasa Perancis.

Park Jimin. Hari ini selangkah lebih maju untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati.

.

.

 **[hari keempat]**

" _Hyung,_ mau kemana?"

Hari ini hari minggu. Kemarin orangtua Jimin pamit untuk liburan berdua di Jeju. Jimin sebagai anak tunggal di rumah—setelah kakaknya Namjoon menikah—tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan orangtuanya menghabiskan waktu kasmaran di masa puber kedua.

Lalu, kebetulan sepupunya yang kurang kerjaan, Jeon Jungkook, datang malam-malam ke rumahnya dan memaksa menginap. Jimin kaget saat mengetahui fakta bahwa bibinya dan ibu Jungkook merencanakan liburan bersama.

"Mau jalan-jalan."

Jungkook melompat dari sofa. "Aku ikut!"

Jimin melotot, "Oi, aku akan lama—"

"Biar saja. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat-lihat Seoul."

Jimin memasang tampang _annoyed_ sepanjang jalan.

Padahal Jimin sudah merancang rencana untuk mendekati Yoongi lebih jauh. Terutama karena ini adalah hari Minggu. Yoongi pasti ada di toko sejak pagi. Tapi, hanya karena seorang Jeon Jungkook yang memintanya menunjukkan tempat kesana kemari, Jimin kehilangan kesempatan untuk _pedekate_.

Jimin entah kenapa merasa rindu. Padahal baru satu hari. Jangan diolok-olok. _Namanya juga kasmaran_.

Sekitar satu mil dari tempat Jimin berdiri, belok melewati gang, tepatnya di toko bunga _Sunrise_. Min Yoongi sedang melayani beberapa orang yang membeli bunga dan memesan karangan untuk para koleganya. Ketika ia mengucapkan salam Perancis khas toko ketika selesai melayani pembeli, Yoongi menghela nafas.

Setelah tiga hari merasa terganggu, kali ini ia malah menunggu.

.

.

 **[hari kelima]**

Jungkook pamitan pulang pagi hari ketika Wonwoo—kakaknya—menjemputnya. Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jimin karena sudah menjaga adiknya, sementara si adik yang sudah menumpang sehari semalam malah tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Lain kali berkunjunglah ke rumah kami, Jimin." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

Jimin membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar, "Jika libur aku pasti akan berkunjung."

"Bukannya kampusmu dan arah rumah kami sama? Menumpang saja ke mobilku, nanti aku turunkan di depan kampusmu." Wonwoo menawari, tapi Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku mau naik bus saja. Terima kasih tawarannya."

Jimin memang sengaja memilih naik bus setiap pagi—menganggurkan kendaraan roda empat yang sudah dibelikan ayahnya saat berhasil masuk fakultas kedokteran dengan nilai tes yang lumayan. Terkadang kakak ipar atau ibunya yang meminjam mobil itu untuk jalan-jalan. Jimin tidak keberatan asalkan tangki mobilnya terisi penuh kembali ketika terparkir di garasi.

Alasan utama, irit biaya. Fakultas kedokteran banyak mendapatkan pengeluaran tak terduga jadi Jimin memilih untuk menyimpan uang bensin pemberian ayahnya untuk pengeluaran tak terduga. Jimin berusaha tidak terlihat mencolok, tapi tindakannya malah dibilang keren, tidak songong, rajin menabung—dan seabreg sebutan hiperbolis lainnya.

Alasan kedua, ia ingin sempat duduk istirahat di halte sambil memandangi toko bunga milik Yoongi. Syukur-syukur kalau sempat melihat pemiliknya keluar toko.

Seperti pagi ini.

Yoongi sendiri agak kikuk saat bertemu Jimin di halte. Jimin akhirnya menemukan kesimpulan bahwa Yoongi berangkat lebih pagi darinya, karena itulah mereka tidak pernah bertemu di halte meski sama-sama memilih naik bus.

"Pagi." Sapa Yoongi, "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Jimin jelas tidak keberatan, "Tentu saja. Duduklah."

Ada sedikit rasa gugup dari hatinya, Yoongi tahu itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi segugup ini saat bertemu dengan Jimin. Padahal mereka hanya bertemu (secara langsung) tiga kali sebelumnya, Yoongi tidak menghitung waktu dimana ia hanya balas menatap Jimin yang sering memandangi tokonya dari jauh.

"Apa di tokomu ada bunga _lily of the valley_?"

Tumbenan Jimin tahu nama bunga. Yoongi saja yang tidak tahu kalau Jimin semalaman _browsing_ tentang bahasa bunga—dengan rekomendasi dari Jungkook.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku punya, tapi belum berbunga. Bunga itu sulit tumbuh disini. Dari percobaan menanam lima pot, yang hidup hanya dua saja." Yoongi bercerita, meskipun terkesan tidak menunjukkan antusiasme, Jimin bisa melihat matanya berbinar semangat ketika membicarakan tentang bunga. Satu fakta lagi yang Jimin tahu tentang Min Yoongi adalah; gadis itu sangat menyukai merawat tanaman.

Tanaman saja dirawat baik-baik, apalagi pacar, apalagi suami.

Bus datang. Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk naik bersama-sama. Lagi-lagi duduk bersebelahan. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menahan rasa gugup, baru sadar kalau Jimin ganteng juga.

"Nanti pulang kuliah aku mau mampir lagi. Kakakku titip bunga, istrinya ulang tahun hari ini."

Jimin hanya ingin datang saja sebetulnya karena istri kakaknya baru ulang tahun sebulan lagi.

.

.

 **[hari keenam]**

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali saat menyerahkan rangkaian bunga krisan yang dibeli Jimin, "Huh?"

Jimin meraih rangkaian bunga dan menyerahkan uang pas pada Yoongi, mengulang kalimatnya dengan sabar, "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Yoongi gugup meraih uang pas—nyaris saja menyerahkan kembalian karena ia terlalu bingung. "Ah, tentu saja."

"Bagus." Jimin tersenyum senang, menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia simpan di saku—bekas coretan saat ujian mendadak tadi pagi, "Catat nomormu disini."

Yoongi menuliskan nomornya dengan lambat—mengingat-ingat nomor ponselnya sendiri tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya.

Tidak lama setelah Jimin pamit pulang, ponsel Yoongi bergetar. Yoongi mengecek pesan singkat yang ia terima dan tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

' _terima kasih sudah memberikan nomor ponselmu. Ini aku Jimin. Omong-omong, apa besok malam kau sibuk?'_

Jimin sendiri ketar-ketir di jalan menunggu pesan balasan dari Yoongi. Biarpun ia kelihatan _cool_ , percayalah ia juga manusia biasa yang bisa gila jika jatuh cinta.

Ponselnya bergetar pelan dan Jimin buru-buru membuka pesan masuk.

' _aku sudah menyimpan nomormu. Jika diluar kegiatan menjaga toko kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?'_

Jimin memberanikan diri melakukan terobosan meski dia sendiri merasa ini terlalu berani—baru kenal seminggu dan nekat mengajak jalan di saat-saat awal mereka bertukar pesan. Agak tidak sabaran. Tapi, semuanya tergantung pada Yoongi.

Pesan balasan datang sekitar lima menit kemudian. Jimin sudah sampai di teras rumah ketika ia membuka pesan singkat dari Yoongi.

' _keluar jalan-jalan? Boleh saja. Asalkan jangan pulang terlalu malam saja.'_

Untung sudah sampai di rumah. Jika masih di jalan, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira Jimin gila saat lelaki itu bersorak dengan keras disertai gestur orang yang seperti baru mendapat nilai A di mata ujian tersulit.

.

.

 **[dua hari sejak hari keenam]**

Jimin mengetukkan ujung pulpen dengan bosan diatas kertas.

Kemarin malam ia sudah mengajak Yoongi keluar. Mereka hanya makan-makan dan jalan-jalan di area sekitar taman bermain di malam hari. Jimin sudah mengantarkan Yoongi pulang ke rumah dan bahkan gadis itu sudah memberikan satu kecupan dipipi dengan wajah bersemu merah sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Jimin sudah mendapatkan sinyal balik dari Yoongi bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya—Jimin masih belum punya nyali untuk menyatakan cinta dan meminta Yoongi jadi pacarnya.

"Oi, Jimin!"

Pundaknya ditepuk keras dari belakang. Jimin mendelik risih pada teman sekelasnya, namanya Kim Taehyung, dikenal sebagai anak professor Kim yang mengajar di fakultas teknik. Lelaki yang duduk memutar posisi duduknya untuk menatap Junmyeon, "Ada apa? Tumben kau menyapaku?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau pacarmu sedang dicari-cari oleh kakak kelas perempuan."

Jimin memiringkan kepala. "Hah?"

"'Hah?' katamu? Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Omong-omong pacarmu di fakultas pertanian itu boleh juga. Carikan aku gadis yang cantik juga coba."

Jimin membulatkan mata. Apa kata Taehyung? Fakultas pertanian?

Jimin bangkit dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke gedung fakultas pertanian—jaraknya sekitar 500 meter dari gedung fakultas kedokteran. Terima kasih untuk semua latihan fisik klub basket selama ini karena Jimin kuat berlari meski harus berkali-kali naik tangga.

Ada sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang memakai jas fakultas pertanian berjalan dari arah tangga. Jimin menepuk keras bahu salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Ada yang tahu dimana kelas Min Yoongi?"

Kumpulan anak lelaki langsung sadar siapa yang bertanya pada mereka. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum menunjukkan arah.

"Naik satu tangga ini lagi. Kalau kau melihat kelas yang penuh dengan perempuan, itulah kelas Yoongi. Sepertinya dia sedang digencet oleh anak-anak gadis yang jadi fansmu."

Inilah sebabnya Jimin benci jadi orang populer karena sama sekali bukan tipikalnya. Kalau sejenis seperti Taehyung sih cocok saja. Lupa berterima kasih, Jimin lanjut menapaki tangga dan memang benar ada satu kelas yang sangat ribut oleh suara wanita.

"Oi, aku tanya sekali lagi apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin?!"

Yoongi menjawab tenang, "Aku jawab sekali lagi kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Bohong! Kalau memang tidak ada kenapa kau bisa datang ke taman bermain bersamanya?!"

Urat-urat di pelipis Yoongi bermunculan. Kesal luar biasa rasanya.

" _C'est la vie!_ Kenapa tidak kalian tanyakan sendiri pada Jimin?!"

Yoongi berteriak hingga para kakak kelas yang menggencetnya terdiam. Setelah merapikan buku dan memakai tasnya, Yoongi beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Ketika ia melewati pintu, ia bertemu dengan Jimin.

Hatinya mengerut sakit. Jadi sedari tadi Jimin hanya melihat ia digencet oleh gadis-gadis yang jadi fansnya? Yoongi bukanlah gadis lemah, tapi, ia berharap Jimin bisa menolongnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jangan datang lagi ke tokoku. Mengenalmu hanya merepotkanku." Bisiknya.

Yoongi pulang, memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah pada jam selanjutnya.

.

.

 **[tiga hari setelah penggencetan]**

Yoongi mengabaikan semua pesan singkat dan telepon dari Jimin. Lelaki itu akhirnya berniat untuk nekat datang ke toko Yoongi. Biarlah dilarang, tapi ia tidak tahan terus-terusan perang dingin seperti ini.

Padahal Yoongi bukan pacarnya—ralat, belum jadi pacarnya.

Jimin tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang.

Jadi, malam ini Jimin sudah berdiri di depan _Sunrise Florist_. Ia menggeser pintu dan melihat Yoongi yang juga menatap padanya.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat datang dalam bahasa Perancis.

Jimin tidak berucap apa-apa. Ia langsung memetik dua tangkai _snowdrop_ , setangkai krisan berwarna putih lalu setangkai mawar warna merah. Lelaki itu menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

"Aku jujur dengan perasaanku kalau aku menyukaimu dari pandangan pertama. Jadi aku kemari dengan keberanianku dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu hari ini. Min Yoongi, jadilah kekasihku. Semoga kau masih memberikanku harapan karena aku masih berharap padamu."

Jimin mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat. Menunggu Yoongi menjawab tapi gadis itu hanya menunduk. Berdecak kesal karena merasa diabaikan, Jimin memilih pulang dan menutup pintu toko bunga Yoongi lebih keras dari biasanya.

Seoul di malam hari musim gugur terasa cukup dingin. Jimin iseng menyapu rontokan daun maple yang sepertinya tidak sempat disapu petugas kebersihan kota tadi sore. Ia malas pulang ke rumah karena orangtuanya belum kembali dari liburan. Jimin menghela nafas keras-keras hingga uap dari nafasnya terlihat.

Ia benar-benar kalah sebelum berperang.

Sial. Apa dia akan jadi jones selamanya? Perlu waktu berapa lama untuk _move on_ dari Yoongi?

Ketika Jimin ingin mengetikkan kalimat 'bagaimana caranya _move on_ dari orang yang disukai' di mesin pencari internet, ponselnya bergetar pelan.

Satu pesan singkat dari Yoongi.

Jimin gemetar membukanya.

' _akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau tidak tahu selama tiga hari aku menunggumu untuk meminta maaf padaku. Yah, kau memang tidak minta maaf, tapi pernyataan cintamu sudah cukup membuatku senang, sunbae.'_

Satu pesan singkat datang lagi. Setelah membaca pesan yang pertama, Jimin tidak terlalu gemetar lagi.

' _aku mau jadi pacarmu, tapi jangan diam saja ketika ada masalah seperti kemarin. Oh iya, omong-omong, besok ganti uang untuk mawar, snowdrop dan krisan yang sudah sembarangan kau petik. Caramu memetik membuat tangkainya rusak.'_

Jimin membulatkan mata.

Oi, ini tidak bohong kan? Yoongi benar-benar tidak marah lagi kan.

Untung saja jalanan sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Jika dalam keadaan ramai, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira Jimin gila saat lelaki itu bersorak dengan keras disertai gestur orang yang seperti baru mendapat nilai A di mata ujian tersulit.

* * *

 **(fin)**

 _Bien venue:_ selamat datang  
 _C'est la vie:_ what a life!

* * *

 **ps:** saya ngga ngerti kenapa akhirnya saya publish ini HAHAHA. Dan ini minyoon. Karena WTF MIN YOONGI MANIS SANGAT dan itu sangat tidak nguatin.

Pss: fanfik ini pernah saya publish di facebook, di sebuah fanpage dengan pairing berbeda, jadi jika kalian menemukan fanfik dengan jalan cerita bahkan teks yang hampir mirip, gausah kaget karena itu sama saya juga yang bikin/?

Psss: keberatan meninggalkan komentar di kotak review?


End file.
